Bakugan Meets Pokemon
by PurpleSkittles
Summary: The Bakugan Brawlers get send to the Pokemon World. What will happen? How will they get back? There couples too
1. Chapter 1:Meet Bakugan

**Me:YAY! my first fanfic!**

**Runo:Not really**

**Me:what do you mean?**

**Dawn:Don't you remember that ikarishipping story?-blushes-**

**Me:oh yeah... I deleted it**

**Paul:Like I care-blushes but quickly hides it-**

**Me:watever...Runo can you do the disclaimer?**

**Runo:sure...XxDanxRunoAshxDawnxX does not own Pokemon or Bakugan**

**Me:Thank you,anyways ENJOY!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**It was a normal day in the world of were playing game that they just finished winning a random kid that challenged as they finished a blue-haired girl came running towards the brown messy haired boy.**

**"Dan,I have a surprise"she said as she stopped infront of him,smiling.**

**"what is it?"looking at her crush,Runo.**

**"Come with me and you'll find out"she said as she dragged the now blushing boy to Alice's House.**

**"We are here,Alice"Runo said as sat in the couch in Alice's House.**

**"good now I have an announcement"Alice said as she clapped her hands together,excited.**

**"Well,what is it?"The silver haired said very inpatient.**

**"Well my grandfather made this new machine and he said if we could try it out"Alice said.**

**"im in"Dan said.**

**"Me too"Runo said very exciting for the new adventure.**

**"ok"Julie,Shun,and Billy said.**

**"Yay,ok we will try it out tomorrow"**

**"ok"everyone repeated and started talking about the machine.**

**"Alice,what exactly does this machine do?"Shun asked the orange haired girl.**

**"I dont know my grandfather never told me"Alice responded.**

**The next day with Alice waiting for the rest.**

_**DING-DONG**_

**Alice ran and opened the door to she the black-haired boy looking at her.**

**"Hey Shun,come in"Alice said as she moved so Shun could pass.**

**"Thanks"Shun only said and walked in.**

**"So Shun are you excited about the machine?"She asked.**

**"I dont know"Shun responded.**

**"Why-"Alice was cut by the door.**

**"Excuse me"she said to Shun as she ran to get ther door.**

**"Hey Alice"Dan,Runo,Julie and Billy said.**

**"Hello,please come in"Alice said.**

**"Where is Marucho?"Julie asked looking for her 11 year old friend.**

**"My grandfather said it would be dangerous for him"Alice responded worried by the word 'dangerous'.**

**"Why would it be dangerous?"Runo asked confused by what Alice said.**

**"Well...my grandfather said theres a small chance that we will never come back"Alice said nervous by what her friend would say.**

**"How much of a chance?"Billy asked.**

**"Well..."she began nervous.**

**"Tell us"Dan said becoming worried.**

**"80% chance that we will not make it back"Alice said while backing afraid if there friends will explode with anger.**

**"WHAT?!?"all of them screamed.**

**"Im sorry for not telling you"Alice said scared that there friends will do something bad to her,especially Runo knowing how she can get very violent.**

**"WHY YOU LITTLE"Runo began walking very angrily towards Alice.**

**Alice was now scared she began backing again until her back touched the wall.**

**Runo was close to grabed Runo by the arm so she would stop.**

**"hurting her wont help"he said.**

**"watever"Runo said.**

**Alice was surprised that Runo wouldnt fight back.**

**"Thanks Shun"She said relieved.**

**"No problem"he said with a small blush.**

**"Well im still in"Dan said.**

**"really?"Runo said looking oddly at Dan.**

**"yeah why not?I have nothing better to do"he said.**

**"well ok im still in"Runo said.**

**"Me too"Julie and Billy said.**

**"So Shun are you still going?"asked Dan.**

**"sure"Shun said.**

**"Yay ok lets go"Alice said before she started walking towards her grandfather's lab.**

**"ok good to see everyone here"Alice's grandfather said.**

**"yeah,so what do we do first?"Alice asked.**

**"well first I need you guys to go to enter the machine"Michael said.**

**All the brawlers entered the Michael began pressing buttons to activate the pressed a green ,the machine started covered there eyes.**

**"Good Luck"was all they heard before they disappered.**

_**In The Other World**_

**"Your such a Jerk"A bluenette was about to kick the lavender haired boy but a taned skin boy got her before she could.**

**"Let me go"she said trying to escape.**

**"your gonna hurt him"The taned boy said while holding the bluenette so she woulndt escape and be sued by murdering.**

**"thats what im trying to do"she said throwing her legs trying to hit the lavender haired boy.**

**"calm down,Dawn"A raven messy haired boy said.**

**"Im trying to teach that bastard my name"Dawn replied with anger in voice.**

**"ouch,that really hurt"the lavender haired boy said sarcasticly.**

**"Haha its so funny I forgot to laugh"Dawn said annoyed.**

**The lavender haired boy just smirked.**

**"why you smirking,Paul?"Dawn said now calm.**

**"nothing"was all Paul said.**

**"wow Dawn your stronger than I thought"The taned said rubbing his arms.**

**"DID YOU SAY I WAS WEAK?"Dawn said getting angrier.**

**"No not at all"he said hiding behind the raven haired boy.**

**"Pathetic"Paul said.**

**"YOU BETTER SHUT THAT BIG,F*CKING MOUTH"Dawn said even more angrier.**

**"hmph"was all Paul said a little scared.**

**"just calm down,Dawn"The raven haired boy said.**

**Dawn was calm now.**

**"Thanks,Ash"Dawn said smiling at him.**

**Ash just smiled at her.**

**"will you two lovebirds stop flirting"a now jealous Paul said.**

**"OH ITS ON NOW"was all Dawn said as she started strangling Paul.**

**"GET HER OFF ME"Paul said trying to get the mad bluenette off him.**

**"ill get her"Ash said.**

_**10 minutes later**_**...**

**"Finally"Ash said as he held Dawn breathing hard.**

**"your not that strong"Paul said to Ash.**

_**'just ignore him and youll be fine'Ash thought.**_

**Suddenly,there was a big bright hole on the sky.**

**"What the hell?"Paul said.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

_**THUMP**_


	2. Chapter 2:Bakugan Meets Pokemon

**Me: sorry I didn't write back its just that my computer broke and I had to use the desktop and it had a lot of virus on it so it might come slow**

**Dawn: anyways thanks weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei for the first review!**

**Me: yeah thanks**

**Ash: XxDanxRunoAshxDawnxX does not own Bakugan or Pokemon!**

**Me: That was random**

**Dawn: yes it was**

**Me: anyways on with the story!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"**ouch that hurt a lot" Dan said while rubbing his head.**

"**yeah it did, that is the last time I fall from the sky" Runo agreed while dusting her skirt.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A voice screamed in terror.**

"**STOP YELLING" Runo said with her face all red from anger.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALIENS!" It came again.**

"**WHERE?" all the brawlers said panicking.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE? YOU ARE THE ALIENS" it responded.**

"**we aren't aliens" Julie said laughing.**

'_**me an alien? Hahaha im to pretty to be a alien' **_**Julie thought will laughing.**

**Everybody stared at her weird.**

"**what?" Julie asked.**

"**nothing" everybody replied.**

"**So who are you?" Dawn asked the brawlers.**

"**Well im Alice, nice to meet you" as usual Nice Alice said.**

"**Im Shun"**

"**Im Julie"**

"**Im Runo"**

"**Im Dan"**

"**and Im Billy" They said.**

"**Well Im Dawn"**

"**Im Ash"**

"**Im Paul"**

"**and Im Brock" They finished introducing themselves.**

"**What exactly is this place?" Runo asked will looking around.**

"**Well this is Pokemon World" Ash said very excited.**

"**where are you from?" Brock asked.**

"**Bakugan World" Dan replied.**

**Just then Buneary came and stood next to Dawn.**

"**Awwwww how cute" Julie said while hugging Buneary tightly.**

"**What is that?" Runo asked looking oddly at Buneary.**

"**Pathetic" Paul said while his hands in his pockets.**

"**excuse me?" a now insulted Runo asked.**

"**Oh no" Dan said knowing what's gonna happen next. And it isn't pretty.**

"**are you deaf?" Paul said not caring if she is mad or not.**

"**IM NOT DEAF!!" Runo yelled at him trying to strangle him but being help back by Dan and Shun.**

"**She reminds me of someone" Paul said while looking at Dawn in the eyes.**

**Dawn looks at him back, then looks away blushing.**

**Ash saw this and was getting jealous.**

"**So what are we gonna do now?" Billy said breaking from the silence.**

"**lets go to the Pokemon Center" Brock suggested.**

"**the what?" all the Brawlers asked with a confused look on there faces.**

"**we will tell you guys on the way over there" Dawn said and began walking to the nearest town.**

"**ok" they said and began walking behind her.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Me: sorry its short : (**

**Runo: Its ok**

**Dawn: yeah everything is okay**

**Me: aww Thank you -hugs them-**

**Dan: -pops out of nowhere- REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3:Jealousy Is Bad Stuff

Hey so sorry the other chapter was boring and short. Anyways you guys are going to choose to do the story in Dawn's POV or the regular one. I will say Dawn's she has more thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Bakugan

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dawn's POV

We were at the Pokemon Center getting rooms to sleep for the day. Runo and Ash are bonding a lot while we were getting here. They talked about our world and there world. I could sometimes see Dan getting jealous when Ash complimented Runo. Heck, even I was getting jealous. For pay back I flirted with Dan. I was lucky that Dan wasn't dense like Ash and knew I was trying to get Ash jealous. So Dan flirted back with me. We did get Ash jealous he was talking loud so I could hear him complimenting Rune. I could seen Rune face but she was hidened behind Ash.

After we got to leave our stuff in out rooms Julie had an idea. Oh Boy! "Since we are going to stay for a while why don't we go shopping?" I heard her say. After I heard 'shopping' I was exciting. Shopping with girls! I was excited, every time I shop with Ash and Brock they don't notice anything I do and always complaint that there feet hurt. "Yeah lets go" I said now very excited. I saw Alice excited too. All the girl were excited. Except…the boys. "Well I have to train for my next gym battle" Ash started. After that all the boys were making up excuses. "I don't want to shop with a bunch off pathetic girl" I heard two voices say at the same time. I knew one off the voices belong to Paul but I don't recognize the second voice. "come on, Shun please" Alice pleaded with a puppy dog face. Shun was cold hearted like Paul? Never knew that. "Fine" Shun said while hiding his face which was blushing…young love. "Now the boys that are left" Rune said while looking at Dan, Ash, Paul, Brock, and Billy. "Ill buy you chocolate, Ash" I said knowing I won Ash to our side. "CHOCOLATE" he screamed and got next to me. I with all the girl were looking at the boys who just gulped. "your never going to get me to go" Paul said acting strong…"I cant believe imp actually doing this" Paul said while holding our bags. Well he wasn't the only one carrying stuff, the other boys where too. " don't worry boys it wont take long" said Alice trying to cheer them up.

3 HOURS LATER

I love torturing the boys! Especially Ash cause he always forgets what I promised him. Now we where at our rooms on the Pokemon Center. Ash was resting and Brock was feeding Happiny. I decided to go to the Brawlers room. There room wasn't far away. When I was outside I knocked. I waited for 10 seconds before Runo opened with a mad face. "Dan your girlfriend is here" Runo said. Girlfriend? I wasn't nobody's girlfriend. Runo was jealous…hahaha funny. I like when people get jealous. Even though I never show it. "huh?" I heard Dan say walking towards the door. H e smiles "oh hey Dawn what's up?". "Ill leave you alone" a now jealous Runo. Now I know why she's jealous. Dan didn't say anything about 'girlfriend' thing. "oh nothing I was just bored and wanted to talk to someone." I responded. BAM! I heard something fall. Me and Dan looked and saw a broken glass plate. "Sorry" said Runo before picking the broken plate. "here ill help" I said bending over. "No its okay" she said stopping me. "no really I wanna help" I said getting some parts of the broken plate. "NO I DID THIS SO I PICK IT UP! OR NOW YOU WANNA STILL WHAT I DO?" she yelled at me. I was scared. "Runo calm down" Dan said comforting Runo. "She stole you from me" she said before walking away crying. I wanted to go after her but was stopped by Dan. "I think its best if you leave, Dawn" he said sad. I nodded then started walking to my bed. "Hey what happened I heard yelling" Brock said worried. I just ignored him and fell in to a sleep. This fight was because of me in the first place. If I didn't want to make Ash jealous then she wouldn't be mad at me…


	4. Chapter 4:Make Up or Make out?

Dawn:im here to represent XxDanxRunoAshxDawnxX

Paul:whats wrong with her?

Dawn:I dont know

Paul:O.o

-In The Closet-

Me:-tied up-

-back-

Dawn:anyways Paul do the disclaimer!

Paul:why should I?

Dawn come on so we could get back to the story!

Paul:you do it!

Dawn:fine XxDanxRunoAshxDawnxX dosent own Pokemon or Bakugan!

The next day...

I woke up when I heard a loud knock.I looked to my left and saw Brock sleeping.I dont know if he was awake or sleeping with his eyes the same as ever.I looked up and saw Ash sleeping while hugging his Pikachu.I went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Dawn" said Runo looking must have woken up was with her regular clothes.

"Uhh Hey Runo"I said.I was nervous we just fighted yesterday and it felt weird fighting for a boy I dont even like.

"Look Dawn I just wanted to just Im sorry for what happened yesterday." She kept looking down not bothering to look up. When she said that she left to her and Dan's room.

"um Runo?." I said while walking to her. She then looked at was was she crying? Could Dan yelled at her or something?

"yeah?"

"Can we start over and be friends?"I that she smiled and I smiled back.I liked it when people were happy.

"sure"

"you wanna come with me to the movies today?"

"sure but can I take Alice and Julie?" she asked I think she was still a little bit uncomfortable since we just fighted then make up.

"yeah sure" I said then began walking back to my room.

"Nice talking to you Dawn" was the last thing Runo said as she closed the door.I smiled then closed my door.

"Who was it?" I heard Brock said. He was feeding his how many times does the Happiny eat?

"Umm Runo" as soon as I said it Ash woked up.

"What did Runo want?" Ash asked then jumped to the was sleeping in top of the bunkbed.

"Its personal"I said as I watched turned sad. Could he be falling for Runo?

"Why do you ask?"I said curious. What does he see in her?

"No reason" he said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Do you like her?"I couldnt believe I just said stoped looked at me with a small blush in his Did Like her! Oh Gosh! Now is my turn to freak then ran to the bathroom.I sat in my bed with a stoped feeding Happiny and looked at me.

"Whats wrong,Dawn?"He looked concern."you like Ash dont you?"He said.

"what? No I dont" I said lying but he could see through knew my feelings.

"I just dont understand what he could see in Runo"I was weak.I was sad.I was trying my best not to let a tear fall.

"Well look in the bright side...Dan likes you"He smiled. Dan?Likes me? This is a messed up world.

Dawn:well review!

Me:-in the back of Dawn-

Paul:uhh Dawn

Dawn:Not now Paul-smiles to the readers-

Me: :) hehehe

Dawn:-looks at me-uhhh Nice job with the chapter!

Me:IM gonna get YOU!!!

Dawn:-runs-AHHHHHHH!!

Me:-chases- REVIEW!!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Love

Me: Sorry I didn't update for I don't know like for 5 or so months. I was gonna quit but people kept reviewing so I decided to continue! YAY! I hope I did good!

Dawn: Yay you're back!

Me: Don't think I forgot about your crime

Dawn: Just kill me already!

Me: Nah if I kill you, you wont get to be in the story and I need you in the story

Dawn: Okay then PurpleSkittles dose not own Pokemon or Bakugan

_* * * * *_

_Dawn's POV_

"Yeah Shun told Alice who told Marucho who told Paul who told Julie who told Billy who told me" exhausted Brock took a huge breath.

"So everyone knew? Except me? Hello that involves me and I'm supposed to know!" I said mad. How there they tell each other stuff about me?

"Dan made everyone not tell you"

"Does Runo know?" Please say no it will make things awkward if she does know. Please say no!

"I think Billy told her" Ugh! Damn Billy and his bigmouth.

* * * * *

_With Shun and Alice_

_Shun's POV_

I always kept feeling to myself. I never spoke out to anyone of my feelings but for Alice...it's different. I know we are kids and we are to young to feel love but I think I'm in love with her. The way her beautiful orange hair bounces. I love how she cares about everyone even people she hates in fact she doesn't hate anybody. Many things more but the 2 problems is that I haven't asked her out yet and I don't know if she likes me.

"So Shun...when do you think we can go back to our world?" Alice asked trying to make conversation. It was silent until she talked.

"I don't know it depends on you grandfather" I responded. I never thought of that. Will he get us out?

* * * * *

_With everyone outside of the Pokemon Center_

_Dan's POV_

"So when do you leave to your world?" Dawn asked.

"Wow you already want us to leave huh?" I said. Everyone laughed.

"No I just wanted to see how much I can spend with you" She like me? "girls" Hmm I'm pathetic.

"Oh not me huh?" I said acting sad. It worked cuz she looked guilty.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that"

"Too late you broke my heart" I must be better than I thought.

"I'm sorry, to make it up to you let's hang out" Before I can responded she grabbed my hand and took me away. I smiled. We walked away from the Pokemon Center.

_Runo's POV_

_What is she up to?_ _Could she be trying to make a move on Dan?_

"Well I'm beat im gonna go sleep" I said walking towards the Pokemon Center and I hided.

"Im gonna go train" Paul said. Then everyone left. I walked out and ran towards the direction where Dan and Dawn left.

* * * * *

Me: I hoped you liked it!

Dawn: Review!

Me: BTW I'm gonna make a new story so stay tuned


End file.
